backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennium
Millennium is the third album (second in the United States) by the American boy band the Backstreet Boys. It was a highly anticipated follow-up to both their U.S. debut album, and their second internationally released album. It was their first album to be released in both the U.S. and internationally in the same form, at the same time. In the United States, it holds the record for most shipments in one year, with 11 million in 1999. It was nominated for five Grammy Awards and spawned four Top 40 singles, including the single "I Want It That Way". Three of the singles, "I Want It That Way", "Larger than Life" and "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely", became some of their most successful and remembered hits of all time, with "I Want It That Way" becoming their biggest hit to date. Millennium has since become one of the best-selling albums of all time, selling over 30 million copies worldwide. Singles Four singles were released from the album. *"I Want It That Way" is the lead single from the album. It was released on April 12, 1999. It is one of the Backstreet Boys' most commercially successful songs and is often regarded as the group's signature song. *"Larger Than Life" is the second single from the album. It was released on September 3, 1999. *"Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely" was released as the third single. It was released on November 26, 1999. It peaked at #6 on the Billboard Hot 100. *"The One" is the fourth and final single from the album. It was released on May 16, 2000. Tour The album was supported by the Into the Millennium Tour which started from June 2, 1999 and ended on March 15, 2000 with a total of 123 shows in 84 cities spanning three legs. The first leg of the North American tour initially sold 53 dates (40 announced and 13 added) due to demand in 39 cities, scheduled to run from September 14–December 2, 1999. The concert at Georgia Dome, Atlanta, was the 5th most attended concert in American history and the most attended concert by a pop artist. Critical reception Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic gave the album 4 stars out of 5, writing, "Millennium has no pretense of being anything other than an album for the moment, delivering more of everything that made Backstreet's Back a blockbuster." Millennium was honored with five 1999 Grammy Award nominations including "Album of the Year". Also "I Want It That Way" was rated number three on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the '90s. Commercial performance Preceded by the worldwide hit single "I Want It That Way", anticipation for Millennium was high. All versions of Britney Spears's debut album ...Baby One More Time released prior to May 18, 1999 featured previews of tracks from this album. On May 18, 1999, the day of the album's release, the Backstreet Boys made a heavily-publicized appearance on MTV's Total Request Live. Millennium entered the Billboard 200 at number one, where it remained for 10 non-consecutive weeks. It sold 1,134,000 copies in its first week of release, shattering the previous Nielsen SoundScan record held by Garth Brooks for single-week record sales. This record was subsequently overtaken in 2000 by NSYNC with No Strings Attached. Millennium sold nearly 500,000 copies in the U.S. on its first day alone, setting a record for first-day sales. Millennium became the best-selling album of 1999, selling 9,445,732 albums. Millennium remained on the Billboard chart for 93 weeks, eventually selling over 13 million copies in the United States and being certified 13 times platinum. As of October 2014, the album stands as the fifth best selling album in the United States of the SoundScan era with 12,250,000 units sold. In 2003 it was also reported as being the fourth biggest seller for Music Club sales in the U.S. over the past 14 years with sales of 1.59 million. In Canada, the album is seventh biggest selling album since 1995 in the Canadian Soundscan sales era up to end of December 2007. In Japan, it sales 1 million copies totally according to Billboard magazine. Track listing #Larger Than Life #I Want It That Way #Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely #It's Gotta Be You #I Need You Tonight #Don't Want You Back #Don't Wanna Lose You Now #The One #Back To Your Heart #Spanish Eyes #No One Else Comes Close #The Perfect Fan Bonus Tracks #I'll Be There For You #You Wrote The Book On Love #If You Knew What I Knew #My Heart Stays With You Trivia *It was their first album to be released in both the U.S. and internationally in the same form, at the same time. *''Millennium'' has since become one of the best-selling albums of all time, selling 40 million copies worldwide. Video Category:Albums